The Inspiration
by twinzombiekiller
Summary: Ryder is a boy who grew up in the suburbs of the city with no name, (Cause I couldn't come up with a name). He loves writing and singing music. One day he gets a once in a life time shot. Can he do it?
1. The First Chapter

**AN: Hello people of the fan fiction world my name is Twinzombiekiller or TZK or that random guy making a fan fiction. I have decided to create a story. WHAT?! You might say, but you already have another story that you are still making. Yes and No. My brother (JimmytheVampireSlayer) and I have decided to put that on hold because of his story AND of the story that you are about to read. I will do my best to return to that story as of my newest New Year's Revolution is to continue the things I have left unfinished like that story. The story (The one my brother and I are working on) is called "The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy" go ahead and check it out it is good stuff (I guess). This story as of the tittle is called The Inspiration. I was actually inspired by a dream I had to create this story. Now that I am done with this paragraph it is on with the show.**

"Thanks Marceline Abadeer for that lovely performance tonight. Well…" Is what the man on the television said as I watched on. I was always fond of Marceline's music.

"Ryder, you need to take out the trash!" My mother exclaimed.

"Okay mom I'll do it in a sec." My name is Ryder Fitzgerald. I am the youngest out of my sister and my brother. Life has been okay I guess. Ever since my father's death, life hasn't been that nice to us, but we have managed to pull through and control what we have lost.

The weather was cold today so I decided to put on my Superman jacket and put on my black Nike High-tops. My blue jeans could have been nicer, but I did not mean for them to get torn up. My two dogs Peanut and Marley decided to scratch me up after I came home from a friend's house that day.

I go to pick up the trash, but I hear yelling. I ignore it because it is just my brother Jimmy **(AN: Get it…)** raging over a Crucible** (AN:PVP (player vs. player) **in the game Destiny. I don't really worry about my sister that much because she usually stays in her room minding her own business.

I grab the trash bag and go to the trash can on the side of my house. I put the trash bag in the trash can and go back inside the house. My brother has finished his game and decided that he was done. I go ahead and grab the controller and continue playing.

"A level 29 Hunter? Hmm… I'll just switch to my character.

**Next Day**

"Ryder! Ryder! Come here quick!" My brother has decided to yell across the entire house. I walk into our room and he says, "Look on the T.V." It was an interview with Marceline Abadeer.

"So Marceline what have you been up to?" Questions the T.V. reporter.

"I have been working on a big project that I have wanted to do for a long time." Marceline exclaimed seeming a bit excited for an odd reason. She usually isn't that nice either.

"What would that project be?" Questions the T.V. reporter again.

"My record label Abadeer Records and I have decided to create a big sweepstakes. You have to be at least 16 and have a good voice to participate." Marceline responded.

"Well what happens when that person wins Marceline?" Again the reporter is asking.

"You get to come out to California and get a contract with Abadeer Records. We will be sending the winner 4 tickets for first class seats so they can bring their friends!" Marceline cheers with delight.

"Alright folks you heard the lady send your submissions to Abadeer Records to win a trip to California!" The reporter exclaims for the last time before Jimmy turns off the T.V.

"You should totally do that!" Jimmy yells in my ear.

"I don't know, there is a lot of talented singers out there." I say a little timid about this.

"Dude, you are the most talented guy I know." Jimmy exclaims while he is trying to get me to see the bright side.

"You know what, YEAH I'll do it and I am going to win.!"

"EXCUSE YOU, who do you think you are to yell!" My mother shouts from across the house.

"Sorry Mom." Jimmy and I say in sync.

"Jinx!" We both yell.

"I said it first!" We both yell again.

**AN: Okay was not the best chapter, but I digress. I will do my best to continue both stories. You are allowed to give criticism, but not hate, I am working on it. Sorry this is short, but I have to go to school and I wanted to get it out before then. So I'll will see you guys in the next chapter BBBBBBYYYYYEEEE!**


	2. The Happening

** AN: I worked on this chapter throughout the entire school day today (12/9/14). I was inspired by this story to write more of the other story (The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy). I will see you guys at the end of the chapter. BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**

I walk over to my friend's house to get the equipment I need enable to start recording. I took the back streets of my city to get to his house because it seemed a lot easier to walk from the normal Lost road path, which it was. I begin to walk across the crosswalk not really paying attention because of my imagination. A honk from a car breaks me from my spell and I narrowly dodge the car. I'm just happy I wasn't hit by that maniac, but it was also my fault, but I continue anyways.

**In The Car**

"God! Kids these days!" shouts Hudson Abadeer from the back of the car. He continues driving while talking to a mysterious figure on the back.

"Dad it's as long as you didn't get into an accident we're fine." says the figure from the back.

"Marceline, I don't want to hear it. I do want to know why you keep wearing that ridiculous costume?" asks Hudson.

"Dad, do you ever listen to me. I wear this to avoid the press and stalkers." Says Marceline. Her costume was her hair in a black, bowl haircut wig. She is wearing a white tee-shirt that is under a red plaid dress shirt. She is also wearing blue, skinny jeans and black converses. She looks at her father in distrust and says "I also wear this because everywhere we go, you shout out "It's Marceline!" from behind a self or a counter or whatever you want to use this time."

"I'm sorry Marcy, but I forget a lot for being an owner for a multi-billion dollar company." Explains Hudson.

"Well, none of that time is spent with ME!" screams Marceline, "I just want to spend time with you." The car fell silent and no one spoke for the remainder of the car ride.

**Back With Ryder**

I arrived at his house greeted with a "What's up man!" My friends name was Finn Mertens. He was always a loyal friend. His dog Jake also greeted me with a tackle and a lick to the face. We walked to his room where he kept all of his instruments. He has an electric guitar on his left wall with an acoustic guitar. He has an electric piano that plays a lot of funny sound effects. We decided to get serious and come up with a song to sing.

"Do you want to make an original song or make a cover of one?" Finn asked.

"Let's do Monster. I really liked that one." I exclaimed.

"Alright then, Let's do this!" Finn yells. We don't worry about Finn's parents because they are always on a business trip. They don't plan on it, it just happens. Finn loves them still. He just wishes to see them more often. Finn was getting everything taking care of when FP came in.

We don't know her real name. She just calls herself Flame Princess or FP. She has bright red hair at her tips and got darker the father up the hair you went. She would always wear something red. Today she was wearing a bright red dress that reaches down to her feet with some nice red Nike high-tops. She never liked wearing dress shoes for some reason. She is our friend that likes to come over to Finn's house. Mainly for food, but also helps Finn through some things.

"What are you guys doing?" Flame Princess asked.

"I'm helping Ryder with a contest that Marceline told everybody on T.V." Finn responded.

"Are you serious Ryder? Do you really want to enter a contest that a lot of people will enter?" FP questioned with a bothersome voice.

"I mean, it really doesn't hurt to try. I could always use the confidence and I mean if I don't get chosen, big deal I just didn't get chosen." I responded.

"Okay then, but what are you doing as in a song?" FP questioned.

"We are doing Monster by Skillet." Finn said responding to her question.

"I don't see Ryder singing that song." FP said looking at me with a questioning face.

"Well what do you see me singing?" I inquired.

"Oh my God, you should sing Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold." FP stated.

"That actually doesn't seem like a bad idea." Finn responded. I was thinking about it for quite some time until I agreed. We got the equipment together. The camera was setup and I began.

"Hello, My name is Ryder Fitzgerald and the song I will be singing for you is Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. The guitar is played by my best friend Finn Mertens." FP swung the camera towards Finn and he waved. "This is filmed by Flame Princess." FP then turned the camera towards her and she smiled. She swung the camera back towards me. I close my eyes and I began to sing.

**Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold**

**(Lyrics found on . )**

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again_

_There's nothing here for me, on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade..._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again_

I finished the song and I opened my eyes. I see FP with tears and Finn wanting to give me a fist bump. I give him the fist bumped and asked FP, "Why are you crying FP?"

"I never realized how sad the song was until I heard it again." FP said.

"It's alright FP, don't worry you'll be fine and Ryder will win that contest." Finn exclaimed.

**A Few Days Later**

Jimmy and I were switching off who would play video games and who would watch. I look at the time and realize that the news will release the winner of the contest tonight.

"Jimmy switch it to T.V."I tell him all excited like.

"Okay, Let us see if you won." Jimmy said timidly.

"Dude, chill if I lose I wouldn't really care." I assured him. He changed the channel and I was surprised to see Marceline there. Celebrities usually don't show up because of them often picking favorites. **(AN: Even though that is the point of a contest.)**

"Marceline, we have heard that there is a winner to your contest." The reporter says.

"Yes, but there is TWO winners and I came to decide who is the winner." responded Marceline.

"Well, Who are they?" The reporter questioned.

"They are Ryder Fitzgerald and Michael Waters. They BOTH did a cover of Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold." Marceline says as she plays my version and then plays Michael's version.

"Okay what will you do?" The reporter asked.

"Like I said before I am going to judge them tonight." Marceline responded, "But, I think the audience can fix that. Please dial 1-800-1211 for Ryder and 1-800-1212 for Michael. They are both really good and I can't wait to see how this goes."

"Well folks you heard the lady go vote at those numbers it is completely free and I wished that both of these young men could be accepted." The reporter exclaimed, "In other news…" Is all I heard before I turned off the T.V.

"I was that good!?" I shouted questionably.

"Of course you are that good! I told you, you are the most talented guy I know!" Jimmy exclaimed. "But of course there has to be Michael who comes around the corner and he's just like "HA-HA, Fuck You."" I laughed at his sarcasm. He always seems to impress me with that. I decided to play video games for a while just to pass the time.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Ryder, They're back on!" Jimmy yells from our room. I pause my Saints Row IVand go into our room. I look on the T.V. to see Marceline sitting across from an interviewer. I like this interviewer guy because he usually makes jokes and they are for some reason funny. He began to talk.

"So Marceline we know about the tie between Ryder and Michael. The audience called in and we figured out the votes. Marceline, will you do the honors. All of the eyes in the studio focused on her. She looked like she was about to faint.

"The winner by the slightest vote is…

**AN: MMMUUUHHHAAHHAA, I have left you at a cliffhanger HAHAHAHA. So, I would love to get your guy's feedback from the chapter and from my other story. I would help me understand writing a little bit more. So, with that out of the way I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	3. The Arrival

"The winner is… RYDER FITZGERALD!"

Did she just say my name? Did I just win? Wow. I could never dream of something like this.

"Ryder! Ryder! You won!" Jimmy yells in my ear, again.

"Jimmy, why are you yell…" Our mom says before she sees the T.V. She sees my name on the T.V. and just faints.

"Mom! Are you okay!?" I question. Our mom though is laying there. I tell my family to help me carry her to her bedroom. We lay her down on her bed and waited for her to come to.

**1 Hour Later**

My mom comes to when Finn and FP made it to my house. We celebrated my victory until I realized that, I only get four tickets. I have no idea who to take. I have to take myself and my Mom so that is two tickets gone, but who else. My brother and my sister, Finn and FP, Finn and Jimmy. There is just to many decisions. I decided to wait a day for my answer to come to me.

"So Ryder, who are you taking with you to California?" Finn asked. ARE YOU SERIOUS! REALLY! I was really hoping to avoid this question.

"Well, I don't really know yet. I haven't decided yet." I responded.

"Let him decide, he has a lot to think about." Jimmy said responding to Finn's question.

Everyone decided to let me wait a day or two to decide who to take. I have always wanted to take my brother somewhere, but I want to take Finn and FP for helping me achieve this win with the equipment. I just don't know anymore.

**1 Day Later**

"Ryder! There is something in the mail for you from… Abadeer Records!" My mom screams at the top of her lungs. I come into the living room to pick up the letter. I open it and it said

Dear Ryder,

Here at Abadeer Records we are happy to welcome you to the family. As a package to the family we have put in 6 plane tickets (because it was so close) and you will be taken in a limo to the Abadeer Records Headquarters. You will be in the studio for a while training your voice and making your very own original song! We hope to see you soon and welcome to Abadeer Records.

Sincerely,

Anthony Davis

Wow, a letter from Hudson himself. Six plane tickets. My problem was just solved. I can take everybody. I wonder what California is going to be like.

**2 Days Later**

I told everybody that we are going to California and everybody got packed up and was ready to go. We went to the airport and showed the flight attendant our tickets. She looks at us in surprise and asked, "OMG, Are you Ryder who won the contest?" I answered her with a nod of my head. She started squealing and crying. I told her to calm down, but that didn't help. She took our tickets and we went to the front of the plane. Great, every seat in first class is a window seat. This is going to be fun. I hate heights they have scared me ever since I was a child. Nowadays I think it's just the fear of falling, but either way being on a plane is not going to be fun. Jimmy looks at me. I guess he sensed that I was scared. He came over to me.

"Ryder, are you alright?" Jimmy questioned me looking at me with subtle politeness.

"Not really, but I guess I just have to live with it." I told him. He sighed and walked back to his seat. I sat down in my seat and was really freaked out. I just went to sleep five minutes after take-off.

**8 Hours Later**

I wake from my slumber to see it is night outside.

"We are landing in Los Angles in five minutes." Is what the piolet said. I look over to see everyone else asleep except for FP. I waved at her, but I guess she was doing something else because I noticed she had headphones on. She looks over and waves back. I just lay back in my seat. I look outside to see the clouds in the sky. It was a great view. I just wish I could get over this fear. We landed in Los Angles and got off the plane. Everyone besides FP and I are drowsy. We go into the lobby to find a person holding a sign saying 'Ryder Fitzgerald'.

"Guys, over here." I say with everybody following.

"Hello everyone, how was your flight?" The man holding the sign asked.

"It was fine." Everyone said.

"Alright then, follow me. The limo is just outside." We followed the man to the entrance of the airport. We leave to find the limo ready to go. We put our stuff in the trunk and got in. Inside the limo was none other than Hudson Abadeer.

"So, how was the flight?" Hudson asked.

"It was MATHMATICAL!" shouts Finn. Really why do people scream in my ear.

"Well then, isn't that swell. Oh, Ryder when we go to the hotel and put your stuff away, can you meet me in the lobby?" Hudson questioned. "Wait a minute, were you walking down the backstreets of Lost road a couple days ago?"

"Yeah… wait. Were you the one in the car!?" I exclaimed.

"Welp, it's a good thing I didn't hit you then." Hudson said. Everyone in the limo was like WHEN THE F* K DID THIS HAPPEN!

"This happened a couple of days ago when I went to Finn's house to record for the contest." Everyone is still looking at me. Hudson's laughing is what broke the silence.

:Don't worry, let us just go to the hotel." He chuckles. The limo takes us to Hudson's favorite hotel Abadeer Luxuries (I wonder why it is his favorite hotel.)

**30 Minutes Later**

"We have arrived." The limo driver said as he opened the door. We all get out of the limo and grab our things. The hotel was what you would expect from a regular hotel, but with added features. It had a nice awning that was really long and protected customers from the weather and a revolving door that actually can go faster that an elevator. **(AN: Don't question it)** We continue through the revolving to see the register lady.

"Hello, Welcome to Abadeer Luxuries how may I help you?" She asked.

"Oh this is Ryder, our contest winner." He said when he came through the door.

"Oh so I am guessing you are letting him live in the penthouse for now?" she asked.

"Yep, I will be showing them to it." Hudson said while walking towards the elevator. We all get in and Hudson presses on the top floor. The elevator made a big whoosh sound as we shot straight to the top of the hotel. The elevator was silent and I thought it was nice. I need a little R&amp;R from that plane ride. Oh wait… I have to meet Hudson in the lobby. God damn it.

"Okay, welcome to the penthouse" Hudson said as he greeted us into his penthouse. We all walk in to see the beautiful interior. The rug was red and furry with a coffee table on top of the rug. There was two corner couches pushed together behind the coffee table. Mounted on the wall was a '72 inch plasma screen.

"Follow me." Hudson told us. We followed him to the kitchen to see a spectacular sight. A corner counter connected to a stove and oven which was connected by another corner counter. There was a blender on one of the corner counter and a microwave on the other. Above the counters were shelves full of bowls, plates, and other cooking materials. The drawers int the counters had silverware as well as other cooking utensils.

"If you would like to follow me again I will show you the rooms." Hudson said as he was walking away from the kitchen. He showed us the rooms one by one. One room had video games in it, while another was for movies. It was awesome until we came up to one door. It had a stay out sign with parenthesis on it saying 'That means you Dad!' Oh, it's Marceline's room. I wonder when I get to meet her? All of a sudden, Hudson started knocking on the door saying, "Marceline! Come out and meet our guests." There was no answer. Hudson sighed and showed us our bedrooms. "Okay, males on this side, females on the other." He told us.

"Algebraic!" yells Finn as he opens the door to the male room.

"Is there an extra room? I kind of want to be by myself." I asked. "I have always shared a room so, I would like my own."

"Yeah, can I get a room by myself to?" FP asked.

"Sure, but Ryder, you were going to get your own room anyways." Hudson responds. Oh, Okay. Now I feel like a douche.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit." I said walking with Hudson and FP to our own rooms.

"So, what do you think of Los Angles so far, or Abadeer Luxuries?" Hudson asked.

"It's fine." I responded.

"Same." says FP.

"Good. Okay Ryder on the right, lady on the left." Hudson said by pointing to each room. I go inside to see an amazing sight, a computer desk that I'm planning on putting something there, a little '24 or '25 inch T.V on a stand. I'll put my PS3 there, a big queen sized bed. Okay, I'll test out the bed. I lie down on the bed and instantly fall asleep.

**1 Hour Later**

I woke up from my slumber and walked towards the door. I open it to find Hudson. Damn, he looks pissed.

"You remember what I told you in the limo?" Hudson asked. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry Hudson. I totally forgot. That bed man." I told him.

"You know what, don't worry about . You did just get here. Oh and I know what you mean by the beds. Man are they comfy." Hudson responded.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again sir." I said while saluting him.

"Ryder, I run a business, not an army camp," He said while patting me on the back. "Come on, dinner is done we are waiting on you." We walk down the stairs to see my mom, Jimmy, Finn, FP, my sister and… MARCELIME! Dude, I love Marceline, but not in a stalkerish kind of way. I just love her music… yeah that's it.

"Okay, so I said 'WHAT THE HECK do you think you're doing' and he goes… Oh hey Ryder is up." Jimmy said.

"Hey guys." I say trying to sound tired and not excited.

"Looks like somebody just woke up." FP said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I responded, "Hey, what's for dinner?"

"We are having turkey with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and strawberries." Finn told me.

"Cool, let us eat." I said. I sit down and we begin eating. Everyone was silently eating until Hudson tries to break the ice.

"So, how did everybody like their rooms?" He asked.

"I like it." My mom responded.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Is what came from my sister. Everyone else said it was fine. Hudson turned to Marceline.

"Marcy, what do you think of our new guests?" He asked.

"They're fine." She said while stirring her fork in her mashed potatoes.

"Marcy, what is wrong?" Hudson asked.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Marcy, tell me!" Hudson said in a more stern voice.

"I just said nothing." She responded.

"Marcy! Just tell me." Hudson said a little louder.

"Just leave me alone!" Marceline screamed. She runs to her room.

"Welp, that escalated quickly." Jimmy said.

**AN: OH MY GOD, that took longer than expected. I was busy with some stuff *Cough* Destiny *Cough* The Wolf Among Us *Cough* Sleep *Cough*. Okay I think I am done. On the bright side Minecraft console version came out with a Skyrim texture pack. Oh wait… that was just another distraction. Umm… I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	4. The Talk

**AN: DESTINY, DESTINY, DESTINY! Sorry had to get that out of my system. That is one of the reasons I was not writing this chapter. Another excuse is pure laziness. So, with that out of the way let us get on with the chapter.**

It has been an hour sine Marceline ran into. All of us were just kind of on how fast that conversation escalated. Does this happen every night?

"She won't budge." Hudson said coming into the kitchen from the hallway. "Does anyone else want to try?"

"I'll try," Finn told him. Finn kind of failed. He tired, and tried, and tried, but it didn't work. He came in and told someone else to do it. One by one everyone failed trying to get to talk.

"Okay Ryder, your turn." Is what my sister said.

"Okay Lizzi, I guess I'll try." I told her. I walked towards Marceline's door. I knocked on the door saying "Marceline, it's Ryder, can I come in." The door slowly opens. Marceline must have had enough and opened it. I walk in to find her walking away from the door and towards her bed. I ask her, "What's wrong Marceline?" She didn't respond. I walk closer to her. I ask again, "What's wrong Marceline?"

"I guess I should tell someone." She told me in the lowest tone possible. She continues, "My ex-boyfriend Ash, you know him, the guy I dated for the past year." I nod my head and let her continue. "Well, he stole my stuffed animal Hambo and sold it to his ex-turned girlfriend." I look at her questionably.

"Why was the stuffed animal important to you?" I asked.

"Well, when I was five, I got lost at a carnival. I began to cry until a man named Simon came up to me. He asked if I needed help. I just nodded my head while trying to wipe away the tears. He picked me up and took me to a game booth. He won me this stuffed toy. He told me stories of when he was just like me. I thought of him as a father. My father has never treated me like this before because of work. He said we should start looking for my father. After ten minutes we found him. He was scared to death that he couldn't find me. We walked up to him and Simon told my father where he found me. My father told him thanks and I never saw Simon again. Every time I would try to search for him, my father would always stop me. He always told me that he was just a worthless pervert." Marceline was holding back tears the entire story. I just sat there just trying to hold back tears.

"Marceline, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." I told her.

"No, I need to get it off my chest." She responded. I understood and let her continue. "My father kept me back from holding on to someone who was dearest to me. He will never understand. Simon he…he…" Is what she said before she just lost it. She completely bawled. I hugged her to make her feel better. She continued to cry on my shoulder until she fell asleep. I laid her on her bed and walked out of her room. I walked into the living room to find everyone watching TV.

"Hey guys." I said. Everyone looked at me and smiled. Hudson walked up to me.

"How is Marcy?" Hudson asked.

"I don't know, ask Simon," Is all I said to him as I walked away from him. Hudson was surprised to hear that I knew who Simon was. "Oh, by the way, don't bother her, she is sleeping." I told him before I walked into my room. I took out my phone and put in my headphones. Aa Ha, best come back ever. Okay, maybe not, but I showed him. I was curious to see where Ash went after him and Marceline broke up. I pull up my internet browser and look up 'Ash'. I get suggestions off my ass. I get 'Ash Ketchum' 'Ash Wednesday' and other searches. I remembered that I don't know his last name, great. Well, I guess it is time to go to sleep.

**2 Hours Later**

I wake up to find the time to be 9:00p.m. I take off my headphones and put my phone on the bed. I walk towards the door and open it. There wasn't anyone in the hallway so I presumed that they went to bed. I walk towards the living room to find Marceline sitting on the couch.

"Hi Marceline," I said.

"Hey Ryder." She said. She sounded a little bit happier than she was earlier.

"Where is everybody?" I asked trying to make sure that my hypothesis was correct.

"Your family and friends are asleep and my father is in his office." She answered. She looks back at the TV to find Ash on TMZ interview.

"Ash, after your break up with Marceline, what are you going to do?" The TV reporter asked.

"Well, I'm actually dating someone else, but I' just going to keep rappin, doin me you know." Ash responded.

"I guess so, we will be right back after these messages." The reporter said before it went to commercials.

"What a prick." I said out loud. Marceline laughed a little bit before changing the channel. I walk to the couch and sit down. I look towards Marceline and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She responded. I scoot closer to her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You've got the support of all of us." I told her "And, you're Marceline, one of the strongest girls I know." She chuckles a bit. We sat there in silence watching Marceline switch the channels on the TV. "Is that how you guys settle arguments in the penthouse?" I asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. It always ends with us in an argument." She responded

"Yeah, but he, at least he can change." I told her.

"No he won't, he is always focusing on work, never noticing me." She said in a sad voice.

"You do realize that the job he is doing is keeping you off the street." I told her.

"Yeah, but he will never spend time with me." Marceline said.

"Well at least your dad can still spend time with you." I said. I quickly realize what I said and close my mouth. Marceline looked at me confused, but lucky for me Hudson walked in.

"Ryder, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I look back at Marceline.

"People can change, just remember that." I told her and went to the elevator with Hudson.

**AN: OMG this isn't even the full chapter, but I wanted to post it. I was thinking about making another fanfiction, but I am not certain. HAPPY NEW YEAR DOE and I hope you had a Merry Christmas. Well I guess I should be writing the next chapter, BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE**


	5. The Diner

**TZK: HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST I AM SO SORRY. Okay life has been really rude to me, but hey what can you do. I am continuing this story, but at my own pace. I will try to start to get a schedule going, but if I can't I'll post whenever. Now onto the story and I will see you guys at the end of the chapter BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE**

Hudson waves to Marceline and so did I. She waves back at us and the elevator door closes. Halfway down the building Hudson presses the emergency button on the elevator.

"Nice Hudson I like what you did, but it is a little to NCIS if you ask me." I told him.

"Okay Ryder listen. I need to talk to you about the contract. The contract the contest gave you is a one month, but prove to me that you can stay then I'll sign you on for a year. Sound good?" Hudson said. That was a lot to take in. I mean one year, that is insane.

"Deal" I told him. He extends his hand and I shake it.

"Want to go to I-Hop? My treat." Hudson said.

"Sure." I agreed "But aren't we going to go get Marceline since she is also up?"

"Sure why not the more the merrier." He chuckled. We take the elevator all the way back up to the penthouse. We reach the floor of the penthouse and the elevator doors open. We invite Marceline to come with us and she said yes. We go all the way back down to the first floor and finally make our way to the car to go to I-Hop.

**AT I-HOP**

We arrive at the I-Hop hungry as ever and Hudson drives us into a parking spot. We get out of the car and approach the door. We walk in and an meet the lady who ask the obvious question "How many people will be joining you today." Hudson tells the women three people.

"Booth or table?" She questioned again.

"A booth would be nice." Hudson stated.

"Alright follow me" The lady takes us to the booth. Hudson gets on one side, Marceline takes the window seat and I sit next to her.

"Hello I'm…" Is all the waitress said before she freaked out. She was fine two seconds ago what the hell happened? "I'm sorry. My name is Jennifer and I am your waitress today." Is what I am guessing she told us before went into another freakout. "I can't believe that Marceline is here."

"Oh here we go." Marceline said. "I get no peace and quiet out in public anymore."

"Again I am very sorry. May I ask what would you guys like to drink tonight?" Jennifer asked us.

"Mountain Dew please." I told her.

"Cherry Pepsi please." Marceline said.

"Water would be fine." Hudson replied to her question.

"Okay just call me when you guys are ready to order." Jennifer told us as she walked away from the table.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Do you know what you want Ryder?" Marceline inquired.

"Of course I do. I'm getting the Cinnistacks." I told her.

"Well then I guess I will have the strawberry pancakes." Marceline retorted.

"I'll just have some pancakes then." Hudson said to us.

"Okay then… JENNIFER!" I yelled from across the restaurant. Jennifer came bursting out of the kitchen to our table.

"What, what happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh nothing, we are just ready to order our food." I assured her. "You told us to tell you when we are ready."

"I meant when I was near by not across the restaurant." She chuckled.

"Well you are here now so you might as well take our orders." Hudson said to her.

"Alright, what do you want?" She asked. One by one we gave her our orders. "Alright, I'll be back with your order." She told us.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Jennifer gave us our meal and we just talked about trivial stuff like who we were, what we did, etc. I actually had a good time. I guess I didn't notice, but throughout the entire dinner I scooted a little closer to Marceline. I thought she was going to beat my ass for getting too close, but she didn't say anything.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah sure lets go." Marceline said. All three of us got out of the booth and walked towards the door. Before we walked out Jennifer came out of the kitchen and walked towards us.

"I hope you guys had a good time at I-Hop. We hope to see you again soon." She told us.

"We will be back don't worry." I assured her. "We'll see you later." I went up to the door and held it open for Marceline and Hudson. They both thanked me and I closed the door. As we made our way to the car a weird looking one came from around the corner of the store. Looking for a spot I assumed. The car skidded into a parking spot next to our car.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Hudson yelled at the car. Marceline looked kinda out of it though. She looked like she no longer wanted to be here.

"What's wrong Marceline?" I asked her.

"Can we just get out of here." She told me. As we kept walking towards the car I saw someone come out of the divers side and passengers side. The person who came out of the passengers side was Ash. Oh great.

"Hey Marceline, long time no see." Ash said as he walked up to us with his friend at his side.

"Can you just leave me alone Ash." Marceline said.

"Oh come on I just wanted to…" Is all he manage to say before Marceline bucked him in the face. You go Marceline.

"Oh you are going to get it bitch." Ash yelled. I stepped right in front of Marcelin completely blocking his path. "Look at the brave guy over here." He chuckled. "Look kid get out of the way before you get hurt."

"Nah, I don't feel like moving." I told him.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked.

"I'm Ryder, nice to finally meet you." I told him with a smirk on my face.

**TZK: Welp… that happened. Nice to finally talk to you guys. I have been having a really bad laziness problem lately. If you guys want to play the vidja games with me, add me on psn twinzombiekiller. If you have steam its CabalstotheWall. I'll see you guys in the next chapter BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE**


	6. The Fight

**TZK: ALRIGHT LET ME BE FOR REAL FOR A MINUTE! There is literally no excuse for me to not post a chapter for you guys. You guys deserve a lot more. You guys deserve a more active author which I am trying to become. One excuse is though is that I am EXTREMELY tired when I decided to make this so most corrections won't be by me, but by spell check so I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**

I just stood there. Looking at this sad, pitiful excuse of a man.

"So you honestly think you can beat me? You think a kid like you could beat an adult?" Ash questioned with a lot of cockyness in his voice.

"Let me tell you something Ash, I. am. older. than. you. Me being older than you might not be in a physical way, but mentally. You think you can do whatever you want without any consequences. I bet your so called friend has to clean up the majority of your messes because you are a two year old compared to me. Isn't that right?" I told him. The parking lot was silent. Ash looked super pissed. I honestly think I hit a nerve when I said that.

"You little brat. You think you're high and mighty. I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU!" Ash yelled. He went and sucker punched me. He hit me like a train. I was done. This guy thinks he can beat me up. Hudson ran over to me, but I held my hand out.

"I suggest Hudson you just stay out of this." I told Hudson. I look back at Ash. "Alright, you wanna play like that. Fine by me." I then punched him in the gut and proceeded to punch him right in the face. Ash fell on the ground and I took the opportunity to then beat the living heck out of him. Left, Right, Left, Right. That is all that I thought in my head when I kept punching him. I was about to finish it when I got knocked out by Ash's friend who when I was beating up Ash hit me in the head with a crowbar.

**2 Days Later**

I woke up in a hospital bed. My head hurt so bad. I just kept holding my head. I look around to see my Mom sleeping in the recliner next to me. I started to look around for a clock. I finally found a clock above where the bathroom was. It looked like the time was 12:21 at night. I chuckled a bit and tried to remember my last memory. I couldn't even do it because my head just kept hurting. I was about to go to sleep until my nurse came in.

"Well hello sleepy head." She said to me. She looked kinda of famillery. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel okay I guess. I just get some head pains when I try to remember something." I told her.

"Okay well then you should be ready to leave in just a couple of days." She told me. she began to leave until I asked her a question.

"Hold on. Do I know you?" She turned around.

"I am Jennifer, the waitress from last night." She told me. I laughed a little.

"So you are a waitress by day and a nurse at night." She chuckled a bit.

"I guess you could say that." She continued. "Well, Ryder you need to recover so get some rest." She then walked out of the room. I just sat there and I slowly went back to sleep.

**7 Hours Later**

I woke up again to see the room a little bit more lively. I saw my Mom sitting in the recliner and Marceline was over on the couch one her phone.

"I kinda expected a little bit more guests, but I guess this will do." I said. My mom and Marceline looked over with the biggest smiles on their face.

"Ryder you're finally awake!" Marceline yelled. My head started to hurt BAD after she yelled.

"Can you be a little more quiet please. My head really hurts." I said holding on to my head.

**TZK: Hey guys sorry the chapter is either short or boring i was just really tired and decided to end it short. Be sure to follow and favorite the story and leave a review so I can get your guys' thoughts on the story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	7. The Challenge

**Hello again people of fanfiction I am here today with some updates and a story. If you don't know what Destiny is it is the most addicting MMOFPS that I have played (even if it is the only one I've ever played)Anyways lets get this story goin. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE.**

**3 Days Later**

It has been a couple of days since the incident, but I am trying my best to make a full recovery. I've been left with this bandage on my head since I left the hospital, but I don't mind. Everyone is trying their best to make me feel like I'm not okay or in the greatest danger possible, but I tell them I'm fine. I continue with my daily life. I have started writing this song, but I have no idea on what to call it yet. A few titles have come to mind, but none of them fit in on the theme. I was in my room when Mr. Abadeer came in.

"Ryder, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked me. Of course I said yes and we made a way to his office. Inside the office was Ash. Wait… WAIT. Why is he here? He is the one that put me in the hospital in the first place.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why is he even here?"

"Ryder I need you to calm down a second." Mr. Abadeer told me.

"Why, Why should I calm down?" I asked him. "You are so lucky Mr. Abadeer is in front of me you slimy fuck." I pointed to Ash and said to him.

"Would you like to know why I am here Ryder?" Ash asked me with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"Sure, I would love to know." I answered him. He then shoves some sort of document in my face. It read:

_Dear Ryder, _

_ We are a company that sponsors Ash, OOO Industries. We understand the circumstances you have with Ash, but we would like to make you an offer. This offer impacts both our company and Mr. Abadeer's. We have decided that a battle shall be taken place between you two. A battle of your choice Ryder. The battle shall be a big promotional fight between our two companies. The battle will be endorsed and sponsored across the globe. The question we would like to ask you is… Do you have the courage to do this? Just starting out into the music business and already are receiving a challenge. This could be great for you Ryder. I just hope you think about it._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Michael Litch_

_ CEO of OOO Industries_

A challenge, but why? I just started, why now?

"So are you done reading it or are you that special?" Ash asked me.

"Yes, I'm done and tell your boss to let me think about it." I answered Ash with the straightest face possible.

"I shall escort you out Ash." Mr. Abadeer said walking towards the door.

"Later loser." Ash told me.

"Yeah, sure... later." I said to him in return. Hudson walked Ash out of his penthouse and out of the building in general before coming back to me.

"What did it say Ryder?" Hudson asked me.

"This company that Ash is sponsored by, OOO Industries or something like that, said that they want me to challenge Ash to some competition. The CEO said the I can make the decision of what kind of battle." I answered him. "I need to think about this. Oh and where is everybody else?" That was one of the greatest questions ever. You would think someone would say something if Ash just walced on in.

"They went shopping I don't know what for." He responded. Hmm okay.

"Can you leave me be and tell everyone else not to bother me?" I asked him.

"Why of course." He said. I walked out of the office and walked back to my room. This is cool, but weird at the same time. I have no clue what to do. I have an idea on the battle which is going to be a sing off or a rap off. One or the other. Now I definitely need to finish that song. I pick up my notepad which was on the corner of my nightstand and get the pencil out of my pocket and continue to write.

**7 hours later**

I AM SO BORED. I locked myself in my room for seven hours. WHY? I have to finish the song. I'm almost there, but I can't get the rest of the lyrics together. I'm going to take a break. I look on the clock on my phone. 6:00 p.m. WOW. I definitely deserve this. I walk outside my room and towards the living room. I hear a lot of talking coming from the dining room and walk towards the room. I see a feast on the table. Mac 'n Cheese, Turkey, Burgers are some of the items I see on the table. Everyone is too busy with their separate conversations to see me walk in. I pick up a plate at the end of the table and just start shoving food onto the plate. Everyone begins to look up at my plate and then me.

"I'm sorry, is my food more important." I said with a really sarcastic voice. I laughed at my own joke a little.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" asked Finn.

"Could be better I guess. We need to hang out tomorrow." I told him. I walked over to him and gave him a fistbump. "I almost done with the song by the way." I told Hudson. "Did you tell everyone or…?"

"I'm letting you tell them if you want." Hudson said to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marceline asked.

"You guys will find out." I told them as I took the empty seat next to my mom and began eating. We continued on with random conversations and chit-chat, but Marceline always found a way to bring up what I said earlier. I keep on telling her to wait and find out. I ended up just walking to the living room and turning on the T.V.

**Hello everybody welcome to the A.N. outro and today I would like you guys to keep reading and enjoy the story because summer is literally around the corner and more chapters are upon us. Okay guys I'll see you guys in the next chapter BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE! **


	8. Chilling With Friends, The Arc pt 1

**TZK: Jesus holy christ I haven't updated this story in a very long time, a year in fact, but with me wanting something to do besides schoolwork I decided to work on this stuff again. I also got some notifications every now and again so that told me people still wanted to see this story play out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue reading the story.**

I turned on the t.v. to see an episode of a show I have never heard of came on. I sat there and watched it so I would have something to do. It was still after dinner so my mother and Mr. Abadeer were still doing the dishes, Finn joined me on the couch, and we just did some small chats back and forth, that was until an ad popped up.

_Come meet us June 5th to see OOO Productions newest talent, Ash, face off against the winner of the Abadeer Records contest, Ryder!_

Finn looked at the t.v. in awestruck. "When were you going to tell us about this Ryder?"

I looked at him for a minute, thinking about what to say next, luckily there was no one else in the room. "Finn, please keep this a secret. I do not want anyone else to know about this till it come closer to June, PLEASE?" I am basically on the floor begging for him not to spill any information.

"Alright Ryder, I won't tell anyone on one condition." Finn states.

"Finn, I'll do anything please just don't tell." I tell him.

"Okay, you have to hangout with me and everyone else tomorrow. It is July 24th, you have plenty of time to come up with a song by then, so take a break." Finn answered. I haven't hung out with my friends in a while so this might be the break I need. It might also give me some inspiration on that song I have been working on.

"Alright Finn, I'll go." I answer to his comment.

"Algebraic!" Finn exclaims. He then decides to run off into the house, no doubt telling everyone of our adventure tomorrow. I sit there on the couch for a little bit longer contemplating this challenge. _I finally get a chance to show you what I got Marceline. I will show you that you can inspire anyone, including me._ I thought. A touch on the shoulder breaks me from my thoughts, it was my mom.

"Honey don't you think you should get some sleep. You are hanging out with Finn tomorrow right?" asks my mother.

"Yes I am mom, but isn't it to early for that?" I retort.

"What are you talking about? It is 10 o'clock." My mother answers. I look over at the time and yes it is 10. _I didn't think I was sitting here for that long. Oh well._

"Alright I'll go to bed." I say as I walk to my room. As I was walking by I heard Marceline singing in her room. I put my ear up against the wall so I could hear her sing.

_Daddy, why did you eat my fries? _

_I bought them, and they were mine. _

_But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries. _

_And i cried, but you didn't see me cry. _

_Daddy, do you even love me? _

My lord this is depressing.

_Well I wish you would show it. _

_Because I wouldn't know it. _

_What kind of dad eats his daughters fries? _

_And doesn't even look her in the eyes? _

_Daddy there were tears there. _

_If you saw them would you even care? _

Marceline stops singing and I here little sniffles coming from her nose. _Should I go in there and ask what's up?_ I thought to myself. Her sniffles start coming a little faster. _I guess that is my answer_. I scoot myself over to her door and knock on it.

"Marceline, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, go to sleep Ryder." She tells me. I guess she tried to yell, but her voice cracked a lot so I'm guessing it was a yell.

"Alright, but if you need to talk I'll be in my room." I tell her. I wish I could help, but if she doesn't want it, I won't intrude. I open the door into my room and close the door. I strip down from my clothes and put on my pajamas. I open up my phone that was lying on the nightstand with a 20% charge, _I really need to charge this thing_. I see that I got a text from Finn. The text read:___Ryder, make sure you get plenty of sleep. I got into contact with a pilot and with Mr. Abadeers money we are going to fly a plane all over LA. Hope your fear won't interFEAR __am I right. Okay see you tomorrow._

Really Finn, going on a plane across LA, with my acrophobia, really. Fine, I already agreed to go with you anyway. I sent my reply to Finn.

_I am really going to end you Mertens. I already agreed so I will see you tomorrow. Fuck you, Ryder._

I sent the text and put my phone on the charger and put it on the nightstand. I roll over to my side and try to get some sleep.

**One Hour Later**

I wake up to some knocking on my door. Why is there someone knocking on my door at this hour? Then again it only is 11:30. I turn on my nightstand light and I walk over to the door. I open it to reveal Marceline at my door.

"Ryder, can I come in for a second?" she asked. She was in her pajamas which was just a pair of black athletic shorts and a grey tank top. Her hair was from straight black to messy, destroyed black hair. Of course her eyes were sagging because she was crying.

"Yeah I guess. Come on in." I tell her. She walks over to my bed as I close the door behind her. I turn around to see her sitting on my bed.

"So what great honor have I done to have Ms. Abadeer in my humble abode?" I ask her, being the sarcastic asshole that I am.

"Well I wanted to take you up on that offer you made early." She said in a light, shy tone. Alright, so being sarcastic won't cut it this time.

"Okay and what did you want to talk about?" I continue.

"Did you hear me sing or just the crying?" She asks.

"Both, something about french fries or something like that." I answer her.

"It was a metaphor thank you, but I guess I should just explain myself," she continued, "I just wanted to make a song about my father because he never really spends time with me anymore, however, yes the fry thing did happen and I was pretty mad about that."

"You just said that it was a metaphor then you go and tell me it is real?" I ask.

"I meant as in it should be a metaphor to the audience, that they in some capacity could connect with it," she says, "I just want them to feel what I feel sometimes, get them either energized or sad with any song I make. It was meant as a way to say, "Hey parents why don't you talk to me or connect with me anymore."

"Well either way your singing was amazing as usual." I compliment her. She blushes a bit.

"Thank you." she answers.

"Well is there anything else you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, if we are collaborating in the future why don't we get to know each other?" She questions.

"Alright." I answer. We talked about pretty much basic things like what was school like, how was your house, what do you want to be when you grow up. Stuff like that. We ended up talking so much we fell asleep. Me at the foot of the bed, her at the top.

**July 25th**

I wake up to the sound of a LOT of screaming. I see that Marceline has left the room already. I climb up to the nightstand and look at the time on the clock. _9:30, great._ I walk outside of my room to see Hudson screaming at Marceline.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HIS ROOM!?" He yells trying to ask a question.

¨Dad it is not what it looked like. We weren't even sleeping on the same side.¨ she answered him.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE, MARCELINE YOU WERE SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM!" He yells back at her.

"Dad seriously calm down, we were just talking about stuff, we didn't even do anything." Marceline says. I try to sneak back into my room when I heard Hudson summon me.

"RYDER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Alright that should wake everybody up. A literal second later, everybody starts rushing over into the room.

"Hudson, what is going on here?" My mother asks.

"YOU'RE SON AND MY DAUGHTER WERE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM!" He tells her. I look over to my mom to see her eyes go wide and look at me. Oh boy here we go.

"RYDER I DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS!" My mother screams at me instead of Hudson.

"Mom we didn't even do anything, we just talked." I tried to respond to her fast enough so she wouldn't kill me.

"IS THIS TRUE!" My mother says looking over to Marceline this time.

"Yes Ms. Fitzgerald, we did nothing, but talk." She replies to her. My mom starts to calm down a bit seeing that Marceline was just looking down at the ground.

"Okay if that is all you did, that's okay." My mother then looks over to Hudson, "If that is all they did we shouldn't worry too much then.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO TO WORRY, THE TALKING COULD'VE LEAD TO SOMETHING ELSE!" Hudson screamed.

¨YOU DO NOT TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!¨ I told him. I put a little anger in my voice to try and get my point across.

¨Excuse me?¨ Hudson said.

¨GUYS LET'S CALM DOWN.¨ Yelled Marceline. No one has heard Marcy scream like that so it was a new feeling. The silence is nulled when Marcy looks at Finn, ¨Finn, Ryder said you had something planned for today.¨

¨Oh yeah, I haven't told anyone else yet, so everyone, we are going on a plane ride through LA. I thought it would be a nice little tour.¨ Finn said to everyone.

¨Alright, cool.¨ FP said from behind Finn.

¨Okay, you know what, go have fun, but Ryder we have much to talk about.¨ Hudson told me, you know Hudson has just become a lot more scary than he was when I got here.

¨RADICAL, LET´S GO!¨ Finn exclaimed.

**TZK: My o my this took a lot of time. I have a school computer and has been taking a huge crap on me lately, but otherwise I am done. Sorry this is in two parts, but I didn't want to make this too long. Other than that, I´ll see you guys in the next chapter. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
